Not Really A Sacrifice
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: While Yugi and Tea are hanging out, they reflect back on their feelings for Yami and the events of the past. Implied Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping and one-sided Revolutionshipping. One-Shot.
1. Not Really A Sacrifice

Yugi twisted in his chair to smile into his webcam at the top of his laptop screen. Yami was in Egypt for a week so he and his boyfriend were missing each other like mad.

Yami smiled back at him and blew him a kiss, which Yugi returned and waved goodbye before shutting off the conversation. He sank back in his computer chair and sighed, catching Tea's attention. "Miss him?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he smirked, "I can't sleep properly when I know he isn't there next to me, holding me to his chest..."

Tea grinned. She had temporarily pursued Yami, but the second she realized that Yugi was smitten with him, she halted her advances. Yugi was one of her best buds. "I had a message from him yesterday, not long after I finished work. The exact words were, 'I miss my Yugi'," She chuckled, "And I replied, 'why are you texting me when you could be talking to Yugi?'."

"Sounds like Yami." Yugi closed the lid to his laptop and watched it go onto sleep. Then grabbed a piece of paper. When he got bored, or missed Yami, he drew. Spinning back to face Tea, he knew what he could do to distract himself. "Tea, stay there, I wanna try to draw you."

She glanced back up from the page about 'Resident Evil 5' and nodded, then went back to it.

Yugi took up the pencil that he always used, which was slowly shrinking over time, and touched the tip to the page in front of him.

Tea just stayed still, completely at ease. Yugi was a great artist, and she knew exactly how he would draw her. He would perfectly capture her pose, then change her outfit to be egyptian instead, and would change the magazine for some sort of scroll. He was amazing at this kind of thing; all he needed was the outline, then he would flawlessly sketch an incredible piece.

Thinking about this brought her to the canvas he had painted for her birthday. It had been a painting of a photo of when they were younger, him making the peace symbol and her glomping him with a grin. It was, along with her photo album, the first thing she would grab in a fire, one of the things she never wanted to lose. He'd spent ages perfecting it, and she treasured it.

Yugi drew a knee up and got more comfortable as he sketched his friend. He noted what she was wearing; a pair of pale blue jeans, a white vest with lace around the straps and upper edges. He flicked the pencil on the paper and the jeans became a long skirt, and the vest became a belly top, flaunting her back.

While he drew, he remembered all the times that they had spent together. There had been all the tournaments, the virtual world, Egypt. The time after Yami had left for the Afterlife, when he had just realized his feelings. The time that she found out those feelings when Ishizu managed to bring Yami back using spell scrolls recovered from his tomb. Then her finding out how he felt about the former Pharaoh and, despite her own feelings, encouraged him to embrace them and tell Yami.

He finished the drawing with a slight smile. Tea had sacrificed her chance to ask Yami out to let him be happy. And for that, he would always be grateful. "All done."

Tea got up and hopped off the bed and walked up to him and took a look at the drawing. A smile spread over her lips. Her drawn self was in the position she'd been in, but had a spell book in front of her with a wand, and she was dressed like a mix of a mage and dancer, and wore elaborate jewelry. But what caught her eye was the crown on her head. It was one of a queen.

Yugi had been told something by Ishizu when he and Yami got together. Had Yami not been sealed in the puzzle, Atem would have married Tea in her past life to bear a child for the throne.

Tea, who had been known as Anzu, knew of Yugi, or Heba's, feelings back then too. And despite loving Atem would have stepped aside for his and the Pharaoh's happiness if they had been given the chance to be together, having realized where Atem's feelings really lay.

She was the same as her past self; strong, selfless and kindhearted.

"Tea..."

She looked at him as he said her name. "Yeah?"

"...if me and Yami are still together in ten years or whatever, and we both want one...would you have a kid for us?" he questioned, looking up into her eyes.

Her own gaze softened. "Of course I will. But on one condition."

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It has to be by artificial insemination. I don't wanna have to sleep with your boyfriend. THAT is your job," she giggled. A second later she found herself with a face-full of pillow and under an onslaught of a tickle/pillow fight.

After a full blown cushion war, plushies being used as 'grenades', the friends dropped onto the floor giggling like crazy. "Thank you Tea."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"You gave up your chance with Yami, and would have done the same back in Egypt, for me-"

"Yugi, I never had a chance with him. I would have been his queen, but you would be his lover. He was always yours," she interrupted, "When I found out you felt the same as he did it was already too late, he was sealed away but Yugi, if I had married him..." she linked their hands and gave it a friendly squeeze, "I loved him enough to want both of you to be happy."

The pair gave each other a hug and Yugi spoke, "Tea, what about your happiness?"

"Yugi, Yami isn't my soulmate, he's yours. I know I'll, one day, find mine," she replied, "I have this feeling he isn't far away."

"Or she. Love knows no gender," Yugi teased.

"Watch it, or Yami will come back to a concussed Aibou," she threatened. As she got up and looked in the mirror, tidying her messed-up hair, she caught sight of the picture of Yami and Yugi on his bedside table in the mirror. And when she saw how happy they were, she smiled brightly in her head. When it came down to it, giving up any small chance she'd had with Yami wasn't really that big a sacrifice.


	2. Not Really A Sacrifice: Pure Of Heart

HTYT: Hey people!  
Annu: Where the fuck were you last night?!  
HTYT: OUT. *blushes* Kind of had someone I have a bit of a crush on flirt with me...  
Annu: OOOOOH!  
HTYT: Shut up. Now, this is for a fellow authoress and fan of this oneshot, because she did a fanart for this story. I always wanted to do a bit of a follow up, so here it is!

---

Tea screamed again, tears pouring down her face in rivers.

"Come on, you're doing great Tea, just one more push on my count."

She glanced at the doctor and nodded, sobbing slightly. Yugi gripped one of her hands while Yami was unfortunate enough to get her dominant hand. He yelped and his lower body thrashed in reflex as his fingers were squeezed together and his bones gave a crunch. His face contorted in pain from the crushing grip his hand was in, and he momentarily contemplated using the words, 'you have no idea how much this hurts...' but thought better of it as his friend, who had been in labor for 7 and a half hours with his and Yugi's baby, would have happily throttled him before he had a chance to hold his child.

Tea waited...and finally the doctor counted down. "3, 2, 1..."

She pushed with a cry and sobbed louder as the pressure was gone, and she felt relief flood over her.

She'd done it.

Yugi's eyes were wide as he looked at his daughter open her mouth and give her first cry. The hair, although stained with the blood of her birth, was beautiful, and clearly had Yami's colours. His hand tightened on Tea's and every wonderful bit of emotion hit him at the same time, and he cried, kissing his friend on the forehead and hugging her, which despite her exhaustion she returned.

9 months ago, Yami and Tea had gone to a clinic to get her impregnated. Since Yugi wasn't able to have children himself for obvious reasons, she'd promised him when they were younger that she would be his surrogate. And she lived up to that promise.

After a few days, she took a series of tests, and several home pregnancy tests and a doctor confirmation later, she found she was definitely pregnant. Tea's pregnancy, luckily for both her and the baby, had gone smoothly, and that morning she had gone into labor.

And now, on her birthday of all days, she sat, now cleaned up, with a new life in her arms, and looked into the beautiful blue eyes that complimented the black and slightly red locks on the top of the girl's head. She was crying a little, but it was a good cry. It was the kind of cry that was the result of a proposal, the joy of a wedding, or a friend saving your life.

She smiled and giggled as she noted the expression on Yugi's face. It was one of complete mesmerization, rapture... "Yugi, she's yours and Yami's. You want to hold her?" Tea smiled happily as Yugi accepted the bundle, unsure of how to hold her, and Yami helped him settle her into his arms. Within minutes, where she had been snuffling, she'd settled into a dream in his embrace.

Yami leaned over and gently brushed her already apparent bangs from her eyes and smiled. "What do we name her, Yugi?" he glanced from his lover to their friend and surrogate.

Yugi looked from the little girl in his arms, then to Yami, then to Tea. "Tea, you were the one who carried her. Why don't you name her?"

She felt honored. Her hormones were all over the place, and with the wonderful responsibility having been placed upon her, she cried happily. Yami drew away from Yugi for a moment, and moved to embrace the friend who'd done such a wonderful thing for him, letting her tears seep into the shoulder of his shirt.

When she'd calmed down a little, and the tears had ceased to fall, she opened her eyes too look over at Yugi, who was still holding the little bundle in his arms, but had drawn closer so that she could see the little girl again. Tea gave a hint of a smile, and suddenly the perfect name fell into her head. "What about Teyumi?"

Yugi smiled as the newly name Teyumi awoke and gave her first smile, and reached her hand out to Yami's bangs, cooing at the silky texture.

Yami grinned at his little girl, then his friend, "What made you pick something as unusual as Teyumi?"

Tea merely smiled. "Because she's a part of all three of us, and it has two letters from each of our names."

Yugi looked at Teyumi and then to Tea, "Your name in our past was Anzu, wasn't it?"

"Yes." She wasn't really sure where this was going.

"How about Teyumi Anzu Mutou?" he grinned at Yami as his eyebrows shot into his hair, and then received a smile from the former Pharaoh.

"It's perfect."

---

The gods watched on Tea and smiled. Her heart wouldn't even need weighing at the end of her life. Like Yugi, her heart was as pure as they came.

In both this life and her past incarnation, she had been given the opportunity to hurt her friend. She could have lived up to her role as queen, and easily have had Atem's lover, Heba, executed. But she had seen the love between them in its most potent forms, and had stepped aside.

And she had done the same in her second incarnation. Although Yami would never be hers, she had done the wonderful task of giving the two a child they could raise, love and most probably spoil rotten.

Without a single bad word against either.

Ra smiled at the empty seat that was of the deities and demi-gods. It would be many, many years before it was filled, but Tea was sure to fill the space as a blessed honorary goddess, the Deity of Kindness. Her displays of goodness were a seldom seen thing in the current world, and with ones as untainted as Tea's, the world had hope yet.

---

HTYT: And another oneshot against the constant Tea/Anzu bashing is born!  
Annu: This is a twoshot.  
HTYT: Shut up. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope Ceilo in particular liked it!  
Annu: She can't wait to see your first YGO fic!


End file.
